The dove and the devil
by Monkey Princess
Summary: vegeta and bulma get together. you wont love it till you try it.


**The Dove and The Devil**

By: Dark Raven

Vegeta sat perched on his castle observing his father's dark, evil empire. The dark forest outlined his realm acting like a fortress warning off those who try to enter. They seemed to mock the lighter realm. The 'leaves' were black as the blackest night holding no glow or light as the light realms did. It was a perfect example of how evil beings of hell could be. The ground was made of a solid fire that stretched on for miles. Those whose heart was not set to pure evil was burned alive in its fury. No real light ever shown in hell's skies, but when night fell the blackness only increased making it impossible to see through it. It was like a mist that plagued the land for days only letting up for it's own purposes. This was Vegeta's home. This dark, evil, vast, land...was his home.

Vegeta smirked as he saw the pain and suffering in his realm, but he was beginning to be bored with it. He wakes to see the same thing day after day with no new excitement at all. Everyday was the same for him. The same fiery hatred crossed the land like a plague. A deadly never ending plague.

At this time Vegeta's father had two sons. Vegeta was the youngest and was favored by his father. His brother, Dracon, was the oldest. He was given the name because he was agile as the dragons of the realm that no longer existed due to the evil ruler of the realm who despised them and envied their power. Vegeta held the true royal blood of the family making him much stronger than even his father in due time. With the proper training he could be unstoppable. This evil trait had somehow missed his brother.

The Lord of this dark realm had reigned for thousands of years and found that it was time to pass down his honor to one of his sons. Dracon was supposed to be the true heir to the throne, however his father did not consider him fit for the task. Vegeta however was ready for this task even in his youth. A war had begun between the light and dark realms. Each realm holding a special power that if controlled by one being of one realm would make them the most powerful of all. The dark realm would thirst for this but as it was said would never accomplish the true task of holding it. Only a chosen one could actually control it without destroying both realms. The Dark Lord wanted the power to shut out all light in both realms. How he despised the light. It seemed to taunt him showing how much stronger it was but it's non-ending glow.

" Vegeta!" a voice called. Vegeta looked down to see this brother standing beneath him. "Come on, don't tell me you're going to stay up there all day. There are many game a foot…let's enjoy its splendor." Dracon smiled evilly up at him. Vegeta knew what 'game' Dracon was referring to. Angels. Having nothing else to do Vegeta agreed. He stood up from where he was sitting. Quickly in one thrust he stretched out his wings and was in the air slowly lowering himself to the ground. This would be refreshing.

"So what do you propose we do?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"I spotted some light angels a small distance from here. Let's go play." Dracon said evilly licking his lips lightly. Vegeta smirked.

"Hmm…alright. Lead the way." Vegeta said letting his arms drop to his sides. Dracon smirked like he always did and took off with Vegeta close behind.

Soon after Dracon landed in a small forest on the very outer edges of both Kingdoms.

"Mmmm…they're here. I can smell them." Dracon said breathing in deeply. He brushed back some of his long black hair. A twinkle entered his large black eyes. Vegeta smirked.

"Yes, I do too. We'll split up. If you find anything call me. I don't want to miss out on the fun." Vegeta said turning towards his brother.

"Very well. Let's start." Dracon yelled taking off.

Silly fool! Our prey will see him coming from the air. Vegeta thought to himself and started walking.

Soon Vegeta heard a beautiful song from up ahead. The music was hypnotizing. Almost haunting. It seemed to draw him somewhere, and strangely enough he let it. He slowly started walking forward. His mind was telling himself to stop but his feet led him otherwise. Soon a voice joined the beautiful song, singing to the melody giving the song even more splendor. Vegeta lost control. He now ran. He wanted to be there to actually live with the music in sight. He had to see the one who played it. He didn't care what the costs were. He wanted to know what was making such a beautiful melody.

Vegeta then stopped at a lake. He hadn't seen it yet but he could smell the water. It was so clean, unlike anything he had at home. Soon his eyes caught sight of the shape of a figure's reflection in the water. He slowly trailed the shoreline up to the beautiful creature on the shore. A heavenly female sat there. Her long lavender hair fell down her back almost to her waist. She wore a beautiful white dress that fell to the ground. Her feet were bare. She seemed to glow with beauty that made the sky itself jealous of her splendor. It was her song that had drawn Vegeta there. Floating gracefully at her fingertips was a harp, but not an ordinary one. It was made of the pure, crystal, blue water beneath her. Her fingers glided along the fine threads playing the beautiful tune. The water itself seemed to flow to its rhythm. Her eyes were closed but her ivory skin glowed in the warm sunlight that poured down onto her. Vegeta realized what she was. He had crossed over from his realm to that of the light's making her a child of the light. An angel.

Angel. The name he had been taught to hate and destroy any creature that held that name. They were the enemy and were never to be seen alive for long. They were deemed dangerous. No one passed them up without killing them or taking them to the Lord himself to be tortured at his command.

But could it be possible to hate such a beautiful creature. She just looks so perfect. What harm could she possibly cause? AHH what am I thinking! She's an angel! Vegeta thought to himself. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind but found it impossible as they continued to invade in waves each one stronger than the first. Vegeta wanted to be next to her, to touch her skin, to smell her hair, to taste her very essence. He had to have her. It was almost like a twinge of pain in his heart that didn't effect him physically but emotionally.

Soon after the angel started to move. Her music stopped as her harp disfigured and fell into the water of the lake. Vegeta silently begged her not to stop but to go on but to his avail she stood up with her back to Vegeta. He then noticed something he missed before. Her wings. They looked so soft and feathery, as they seemed to glow as she did. She stretched them and out along with her legs and arms as let out a soft yawn followed by a moan. With her wings still stretched far out she turned to the lake. She slowly held her hands out over the water. A sort of shimmery dust fell from her fingers and the lake calmed and shimmered as well. She closed her eyes and a small glow appeared from the necklace around her neck that sat unmoving on her chest. It slowly got brighter and brighter. As she opened her eyes the light faded and she lowered her arms. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked down at her work. She lifted the hem of her dress exposing her feet and slowly stepped onto the water. To Vegeta's surprise she didn't sink but stood atop the water. She walked towards the center of the lake and stopped. She waved her hands gingerly over the water and a light mist began to encircle her and the water. It soon settled on only the water leaving a clear circle around her. She then knelt down low close to the water and touched it with her fingertips spinning her hands and slowly rising them. As she did a small trail of water formed into a ball and rose up to her hands. As it did it began to take the shape of the harp she had once possessed. As it had finished changing she began to dance on the water, stepping forward and to the side lightly spinning to each chord. Her voice soon joined in its song. The water beneath her slightly rose dancing with her and around her. Streams of water wound their way encircling her almost covering her completely yet leaving her visible to Vegeta. It was simply magnificent.

Vegeta was absorbed in her beauty and gracefulness. He had no idea that unwelcome guests had followed him. As he watched her a small arrow of hate was fired from the bushes opposite of Vegeta. It flew through the air towards her. He wanted to cry out but knew he would never have made it in time. She barely noticed it coming and was able to move to where it missed her by inches. The angel fell beneath the surface of the water losing the control over it she once had. She was without a trace. This angered Vegeta greatly. How dare they try and hurt her. With those thoughts he charged out of his hiding place at the attackers. The demons looked up at him with fear stricken faces. None of them dared move knowing that it would be their lives. They just stared. In an instant Vegeta was standing over them.

"Well, look at what we have here." Vegeta said cruelly. He eyed each of them putting on the most deathly grin he could muster.

"Forgive us your Highness! We did not know you were here!" The darkest demon said in his harsh raspy voice. The five demons shakily knelt down. Their skin looked scorched as though someone had lit them on fire. Their eyes were wide and red making them look as though they glowed. Their wings were much like Vegeta's but not as neatly set. They held their bodies much differently.

"You know it is forbidden to cross over to the light realm! You have disobeyed the Dark Lord! You will be punished by my hand." Vegeta said slowly raising it to face them. The five demons began to tremble knowing their fates. He charged up a small familiar ball of energy that he had mastered using over the years. It destroyed each of them cruelly, not stopping at the sound of their cries. Their blood covered the ground beneath them and the smell of death filled the air once more. He smirked down at their ashes and turned to the lake. The angel had yet to surface and he noticed that there were small flares of light under water.

"Well it seems as though one has escaped my grasp. I must have missed him. Hmm no matter I'll have to take care of him myself." Vegeta said softly while smirking once more. He gracefully stepped into the water and dove deep down towards the bottom. Two figures deep beneath the surface began to show up. The demon was in the clearing firing blades of light at the angel. She was dodging them and again to Vegeta's surprise was firing her own back at him. It was an all out war between an angel and a demon deep beneath the surface of the water. Vegeta couldn't help but marvel at the power that one angel held, but he noticed that she was indeed getting weak. Her power was strong but she did not know how to use it wisely. Such a beautiful creature with no one to protect her. Vegeta felt as thought that needed to be changed, and he would see to it.

Vegeta noticed that the firing had become one sided. Only the demon was firing now and wasn't letting up on her either. Just then the firing ceased and the dark child began forming a larger attack. One that was familiar to Vegeta. One that was supposedly taught to him only. How did this lowly demon know how to use this power?

Die! You retched creature! The demon's mind screamed. He released it. As it hurtled towards the angel a pain of fear struck her. She was afraid for her life and the look on her face angered Vegeta. He couldn't stand to see her afraid. The attack was merely feet away from her as she closed her eyes to try and block out was happening. She waited for it to hit.

Vegeta swam towards her using all the muscle power he could muster up inside of him and stopped directly in front of her. As the attack touched him he absorbed it making the light disappear completely leaving the lake dark and cold being lit up by only the warmth of the sun so far away. He then turned to the dumbfounded demon. He brought his finger up to his face and slowly shook it back and forth doing a small gesture. (AN: you know like 'tsk tsk tsk' hopefully ya get it. hee hee)

Ah, Ah, Ah that was a mistake. He told the demon mentally. Fear struck him as he watched a new ball of light hit him knocking him as well into ashes. When Vegeta turned back to the angel he noticed the cuts on her face and the more serious ones on her wrist. Her wing looked like it was broken. She obviously couldn't swim and was running out of air, fast. Carefully Vegeta grabbed her and held her close to him to hopefully stop her struggles. The angel knew well that he was evil and would kill her if he wished. She knew his kind all too well.

In one strong thrust both Vegeta and the angel shot out of the water and he slowly lowered them to the ground. As soon as they touched the surface the angel tried to push away but couldn't under the evil prince's grasp.

When she finally stopped struggling Vegeta released her almost wishing that he hadn't. As soon as he did she turned her attention to her wrist. Slowly blood started to trickle down her fingers and dripped to the cold ground. She looked at it with horror filled eyes. She felt pain but didn't want to show her true emotions to this monster. Slowly she ran her fingers across the wound and flinched in pain.

Vegeta noticed a small tear run down her cheek. He slowly reached out and turned her around being careful of her wing. She slowly looked up at him with confusion spread across her beautiful features. Vegeta reached up to wipe the tear from her face as she scrunched her eyes close in fear. She was waiting for him to injure her. He reached up and removed the tear. He studied it closely. Almost like he was marveled with it. He had never seen real tears before. Her expression slowly changed from fear to a small sense of recognition. He wasn't sure why she had done so.

"Thank you." she said softly almost afraid to speak.

"For what? I was simply punishing those weaklings. They had been very deserving of it. You were simply a distraction that needed to be removed." Vegeta replied coldly.

"Why so harsh?" she asked him.

"It's simply my nature. You're just lucky that I didn't let them kill you. Why didn't you fight back? You have the power, why didn't you use the full extent of it? A real warrior would have put up a decent fight." Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. His cold stare sent chills up and down her spine. She felt uncomfortable at the moment just being with him.

"I'm not that kind of angel," she said simply. Vegeta huffed his response.

"So does the cold prince have a name?" She asked. Vegeta looked up at her a bit shocked at the fact that she was aware of his stature. He hesitated but spoke anyway.

"Vegeta." He said firmly. A small smile escaped her planting itself on her lips.

"I'm Bulma." The angel said brushing some of her wet hair away from her face.

Bulma…what a beautiful name. Vegeta thought to himself. He immediately scolded himself for letting such thoughts enter his mind.

"What kind of a name is that?" Vegeta said coldly. A frown passed over her face. Sorrowness somehow found its way into Vegeta's heart as he saw her expression change. He hadn't meant to be that cold.

"Well if you're so into asking questions I've got one for you. Why are you even here? I didn't think your kind cared at all but you seem to have a bit of a soft spot for me. You were watching me. And besides isn't it forbidden to enter my realm?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously. Vegeta turned back to face her. His smirk slowly turned to a scowl. This time Bulma couldn't help but laugh. As she did her body suddenly jerked forward. She let out a small shriek and held her wing wincing in pain. She would have fallen had it not been for Vegeta. As she started to lean forward Vegeta stepped in to intervene. She looked up at him.

"After that fight with that demon I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have. Do you posses a healing power?" Vegeta asked. Bulma was surprised that she had not thought of that earlier. She had obviously been too absorbed in this new creature that she had forgotten all about it. She nodded and closed her eyes. A small glow surrounded her as she healed herself in his arms.

A warm sensation spread across Vegeta's body as he noticed her power running through him. Vegeta had no idea why he was letting the enemy get this close to him but it seemed that this little dove had broken past his barrier of darkness. What power did she possess that drew him to her?

As Bulma stepped back Vegeta noticed she was dry and scarless from her wounds. A small smile crossed her face. Vegeta simply huffed and turned away from her. To Bulma's surprise he didn't leave.

"Why did you save me?" she asked. Vegeta didn't answer but instead just growled in frustration. Both grew silent.

"It was a mistake!" Vegeta said suddenly and then took off. Bulma watched in fascination as he left her. She wondered what had caused him to help her and then leave so quickly. She slowly closed her eyes.

Vegeta didn't know what had brought him to do what he had done. In his mind he knew he might have killed her had he stayed but his heart kept telling that he would never have brought himself to do it. He knew that what he did was wrong. He never should have left her but his pride never would have let him stay for much longer.

Thank you. Vegeta. I hope to meet you again soon. Vegeta heard her whispers in his mind and then echo in the wind making it sound soothing to his ears. It was a beautiful sound. He stopped and looked back at her. She looked up at him and smiled waving her hand at him saying goodbye. Vegeta simply stared.

"Vegeta!" The new voice brought him back to his senses. In the distance Vegeta spotted his brother coming towards him. He quickly turned back to look at Bulma once more but she had vanished into the woods like a mist. A small fog now roamed across the ground covering up any trace of that she may have been there. Had Vegeta imagined it all? It was too real to be otherwise.

"What's wrong with you?" Dracon asked. Vegeta simply glared at him and took off towards his home. Dracon's gaze rested on the misty forest floor.

"So my lavender haired beauty. It seems I missed you. Hmm. What spell have you put on him? No matter. I'll be sure to permanently remove you from his life when I find you. You'll be mine. That I promise you…" Dracon said to the misty vastness. A small smirk reached his lips as he spotted Bulma running through the woods turning for home. Dracon turned and flew after Vegeta.

The evening hours fell on both realms as Vegeta sat in his usual place, only this time questions filled his mind and for once he didn't know the answers. What was this feeling he felt when he saw her. Her graceful movements on the water were still clear in his mind. Her voice still sang the tune he was now addicted to. Vegeta sat there letting the images of her pass through his mind over and over again. He felt at peace just being with her. Something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Vegeta!" The sound of a new voice brought him back to his senses. He looked down at his brother who was looking back up at him.

"What is it now!" Vegeta yelled back. He was quite tired of hearing someone call his name.

"It's father! He wished to see us." Dracon yelled back. Vegeta didn't hesitate. He lept down and gracefully lowered himself to the ground and took off running towards the front of the castle. When they reached the door they both flew in and headed towards their father's quarters.

I wander what this is all about? Vegeta thought to himself as he entered the large room. The two slowly approached the Dark Lord on his throne.

"You wished to see us Father?" Dracon said as he and Vegeta knelt in respect crossing their right arms over their chests. The Devil looked down at them his blood red eyes glowing their eerie glow. His wings were much bigger than his son's wings were. That showed his royal class. Dracon resembled his father only much younger.

"My sons. I have called you here because of a decision I have come to." He paused. "I have reigned for many years now and my time is up. I wish to pass my empire down to one of you, but you must prove yourselves worthy of it."

"How must we do so?" Dracon eagerly asked.

"I will send out my men to capture 2 angels of light. You must dispose of them. I do not want a weak ruler to take my place so therefore this will be your test. If you bring favor to me then I will allow you to lead my armies to war to destroy the other realm, and will receive my empire."

"Yes father." Dracon said smirking to himself.

"When will we be taking our test?" Vegeta asked looking up.

"Tomorrow." He said simply. He picked up the necklace around his neck and began to fiddle with it in boredom. It glowed slightly. Both Vegeta and Dracon knew what the gem held. The power of their realm. Whoever possessed it possessed the powers of the realm.

"Very well father. We will prepare tonight." Vegeta replied bowing his head. He stood up and headed out. Dracon watched Vegeta leave and then turned back to the Devil Lord.

"Father. If it pleases you may I lead the search of finding the test victims?" Dracon asked.

"If you wish." The Devil replied. In a gesture he sent his son away. Dracon bowed and headed out.

Vegeta walked towards the training grounds out in the woods. He planned to work on his skills. The woods were quite dark making it hard to see. Vegeta knew these woods well and even then he found it difficult to navigate. Soon a small mist washed through the forest covering it like a pack of wild wolves. It took Vegeta by surprise.

"Vegeta…" A voice rolled in on it drowning in the wind.

"What?" Vegeta said turning in circles. He didn't recognize the voice at first. A small giggle made the mist spin.

"Vegeta…" The voice was much louder now.

"Coward! SHOW YOURSELF!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"Hmm…you're no fun." Vegeta spun around and was face to face with Bulma.

"What are you doing here!" Vegeta yelled.

"I had to see you again." Bulma replied shyly. "And when I heard you coming I figured this was a good time. Besides you are near my kingdom. Where else would you see trees like this." Bulma pointed to the large golden leafed tree next to her.

"Were you following me?" Vegeta asked intrigued by all of this. He eyed her suspiciously and crossed his arms. Bulma blushed as she took note of his well-built figure. He really was a handsome being.

"No Of course not. Nor was I spying on you. You know you still have yet to answer my question. Why were you spying on me?" Bulma asked placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to one side. She looked up at him. Vegeta scowled.

"I was preparing to attack you." Vegeta lied. "You would have been one of my easiest targets seeing on how weak you are."

"WEAK! I am not!" Bulma yelled back.

"Oh really?" Vegeta replied.

"Yes. I'm stronger than you think I am." Bulma said proudly.

"Prove it." Vegeta said smirking.

"Fine hit me with your best shot. Point out what you think is so weak about me." Bulma lifted her hands up leaving her chest vulnerable to him.

"Gladly." Vegeta said smirking. Before she knew what had happened Vegeta was over behind her. He quickly slid his arms around her waist before she could protest.

"You let your guard down too easily giving the enemy a chance to penetrate your weak defenses." Vegeta whispered seductively in her ear. Bulma's senses tickled from the new experience. She had never been touched in such a manner. She shuddered under his touch. This urged him to go on but he was sure not to go too fast. He wanted her to suffer.

"Your defensive skills are too suddle. They must be strengthened or the enemy just might attack." Vegeta started nipping at her neck lightly grazing her skin with his teeth and teasing her skin with his tongue. She shivered slightly.

"Vegeta…" she stammered out. She brought her hands to his that were protectively around her waist. She grabbed them and spun in his arms facing him. He stared down at her. Her bright blue eyes were shining with happiness. Vegeta brought his hand up to cup her face in it. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was so soft. It was like silk to his rough hands. A small smile crossed her small face. She closed her eyes. Vegeta lightly leaned in and kissed her deeply almost bruising her lips. He wrapped both hands around her as if to block her from the outside realm. He smiled against her lips as she responded to him and traced his well-defined muscular chest. The sensation was nerve racking and Vegeta began to respond to it. He took in the scent of her and never wanted to forget this moment. After a moment or two Vegeta pulled away. Their kiss held all the passion that they had felt for the other even in the short time they had known one another. Bulma silently curled up against Vegeta's chest and sighed quietly to herself. Vegeta rested his head on her and closed his eyes listening to the soft sound of the wind blow. He could still feel the mist circle up around them. Then a noise erupted their time of peace. Vegeta's head shot up and looked around.

"What's wrong. Bulma asked opening her eyes as well.

"Shh. Someone's here." Vegeta said growling. He then saw the bushes move. That was all the warning he needed. His pupils disappeared leaving only the whites of them showing. Warriors did this when they were angered or felt threatened. This also showed how aware a warrior was of his surroundings.

Vegeta stood there watching the area around him holding onto Bulma making sure she was safe. Bulma huddled close to him knowing that danger was near. She knew she would be safe in his arms.

Vegeta scanned the area again and again for the stalker. He was no where to be seen, but Vegeta knew he was still there. He could sense and smell his presence.

"Bulma…if I'm attacked I want you to run. I'm almost sure that it's you he's after. He's one of my kind and if he has been trained properly he'll kill you without hesitation. So if he attacks me run and hide. I'll find you." Vegeta said. He gently kissed her forehead. Vegeta knew that he would be alright but if he didn't protect Bulma she would be killed.

"RUN!" Vegeta yelled lightly pushing Bulma away. As he did the demon who had been hiding lept from the bushes and began to attack Vegeta. The demon knocked Vegeta on his back and began to hammer his fists into his chest. At first it didn't hurt but Vegeta noticed that with every punch thrown the pain in his ribs began to grow more and more. He then caught sight of is attackers eyes. He noticed that they weren't the usual blood red but a misty black. It was almost as though he were possessed by something.

The next thing Vegeta noticed was how strong this 'possessed' demon really was. It was like he had increased in strength by almost fifty full. He would be a fair challenge…

Meanwhile Bulma took of running through the woods towards her realm looking for safety. She knew she was being followed. Like Vegeta she seemed to have that sense. She could feel them behind her although she dare not look back. A sharp pain suddenly entered her back. Whatever was following her had stabbed her to try and slow her down. She felt her own blood trickle slowly down her back. She cringed at the pain but still attempted to quicken her pace. Her breathing became ragged and she knew she wouldn't be able to run for much longer. Up ahead she spotted one of her familiar trees where she used to hide and play in when she was younger.

Perfect. She thought to herself. In a desperate attempt she lept at it. As she reached out to grab a branch she was cut short as a pair of arms grabbed her. She was held in midair unable to move and was barely able to turn her head to try and see her attacker but in this attempt she was answered with a thrust of her head into the friendly branch she had tried to grab before. She was then thrown to the ground landing on the roots of her tree below breaking a few of her ribs. She was almost unconscious and she wasn't able to control her own healing ability. As her vision slowly cleared she looked up to see a figure walking towards her. He looked somewhat like Vegeta but his hair was longer and fell down around his face unlike Vegeta's. His eyes were just like Vegeta's at the time. No pupils, only the whites of his eyes seemed to glow.

"Well my lavender haired beauty. I finally found you after so long." A voice said behind her.

Vegeta stood above the now dead demon. He lay sprawled out on the ground, his own blood oozing from his wounds. Vegeta smirked down at him. Then something on the demon caught his eye. He bent down and observed the strange marking on his right biceps. Vegeta realized he was obviously a warrior. All warriors held his father's symbol on their arm but this was obviously not his father's or even his own. See when a possible heir to the throne is born they are given their own symbol's to be placed on royal officers under the direct ruler. Vegeta knew of only one other person who carried a royal symbol. Dracon. He finally began to recognize the mark. It was Dracon's.

"Here you are." Dracon said walking up behind Vegeta.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked wondering how long he had actually been standing there.

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been? I was lucky to have found you. Why did you leave so early? I'm sure father was not done speaking with us." Dracon asked angrily.

"Father said all he needed to. I had heard enough." Vegeta said wiping the blood from his brow. He quickly scanned the area in search of Bulma but she was nowhere to be found. Vegeta couldn't even sense the weak life energy she possessed. His eyes darted wildly in search of her.

"Well since you're out there shall we train?" Dracon asked crossing his arms.

I'm sorry Bulma. I couldn't come for you. Please forgive me. Vegeta's mind whispered to her. He used his sense of telepathy to reach out to her but she would never hear his cries.

Vegeta and Dracon returned home about three hours later. Both bloodied and tired. It was now well into the night hours. Considering the darkness Vegeta could only hope that Bulma arrived home safely.

Vegeta walked down the twisted hallways of his castle towards his living quarters. He would be getting a well-needed rest that night. He reached for his door and entered quietly. His room was large holding a bed large enough to fit 4 or 5 princes. It was covered in the finest silk found in the land. The bed itself was made of the finest wood found in the forests. The mattress held silky angel feathers that were constantly fluffed when he went out. His bathing chamber was built off of his room. The pool of water was constantly heated to his liking.

Vegeta walked over to the window. He sat on the stone sill and looked out at his world. The trees on the outer ridge of the realm slightly swayed to an almost familiar rhythm. One that he knew all to well. The cool breeze ran throughout his room bringing with it the smell of pure fire. A smell that he had grown accustomed to. It lightly brushed through his hair. Vegeta snorted and walked over to his bed. He sat down and sank into it. This urged him to lie down. Slowly he did so and found himself slipping into a deep sleep.

His dreams were unpleasant that night. Images of his fight with that demon came to mind and slowly drifted into another. One he almost didn't recognize.

"Vegeta! Help me!" Bulma's voice screamed. Vegeta was in a dark abyss unable to see anything around him. All he heard was her screams of pain.

"Where are you!" he yelled back to her.

"VEGETA!" she cried as though someone had hit her.

"Is this a dream?" Vegeta asked realizing that it seemed too real to simply be that. Then horror filled his mind as a mental picture of Bulma came to him. She was cuffed in rusty metal shackles. Blood slowly dripped down her wrist falling freely to the black ground showing up clearly all around her. Tears trailed down her cheeks and landed on her chest. Her eyes were red and soar still burning with her hot tears. She looked as though she had endured such pain for hours. Then her image faded.

"NO! Bulma don't leave me!" Vegeta cried.

"I'm sorry I have no more strength to carry on. I'm showing you this so that you'll rescue me once more. Please find me…" her voice trailed off.

"NO COME BACK!" Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta shot up from bed. He was covered in his own sweat and his sheets were tangled around him from all of his tossing and turning in the night. His breathing was ragged and fast. He ran a hand through his hair as he slowly calmed his nerves and his sudden rush of excitement. He wasn't too sure what had happened but he knew that the images of Bulma so helpless had been burned into his mind to where he would never forget them. He wasn't sure what to think had it been a dream but Vegeta knew she had tried to tell him of her whereabouts.

Vegeta rose from bed and quickly dressed. He knew that the fight would start up early today. After Vegeta had prepared for the day he left his quarters and walked to his father's chamber. Once there he entered and bowed before him.

"Are you ready for what might happen today brother?" Dracon asked.

"Yes, but are you ready to lose?" Vegeta replied.

"Hardly. I will not lose this day." Dracon said smirking.

"We'll see." Vegeta replied.

"My sons. Today you test your worth of the throne. My best of luck to the both of you. This will be a battle you will never forget. RELEASE THE FIRST TARGET!" The Devil commanded. Dracon stepped forward acknowledging that he would go first being the oldest. A small platform rose from the ground carrying the first victim. Without hesitation Dracon lept up to it. On it sat a delicate female. She had silver hair that fell down her back. Pieces of it were plastered to her face with blood holding them together in a sickening mass. Her silver eyes shone through it all holding a delicate glow acknowledging that she held a special power. Her silver wings glimmered in the candlelit room giving it a simple shimmery background. She had been beaten and cuffed to the platform. Blood could be seen dripping down her wrists forming a small puddle of blood beneath her. Blood could be seen in places all over her body. She looked fairly young. Maybe a bit older than Bulma. Small tears could be seen dripping from her eyes, crossing her cheeks, and falling to the floor.

Dracon smiled down at her evilly. In a voice no one could hear he softly spoke.

"You remember me don't you. I've seen you before and I now finally have you. Don't worry about your sister…she's next."

Vegeta looked up at Dracon on the floating platform and watched as silver feathers fell all around him. He looked at them in pity. How disgusting and what a waste. The platform was high in the air. No one beneath them could make out what was happening. Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing. Brutally murdering an innocent angel without even thinking twice. That was what his father was looking for and Vegeta knew that if the empire were to fall into the hand of his brother it would bring disgrace to it. Soon after however the killing stopped. The platform slowly lowered and touched the well decorated floor. Off stepped Dracon, spotless. Not a drop of blood touched him. When Vegeta looked at the rusted platform blood was all that could be seen. The beautiful silver feathers that had fallen before were drowning in it. Vegeta looked away. There was no body. It had disappeared.

"Well my son you completed your task however next time don't be so brutal about it." The Lord said in a surprisingly disappointed voice. He eyed his son with a disgusted look. Dracon knelt down before his father disgraced. He had planned on pleasing him with his display, but Dracon knew that what he had planned next would seal is rightful place on the throne.

Vegeta stood up and stepped forward signaling that it was now his turn. His father motioned to the guard and soon the next platform came into view. Vegeta slowly exhaled relieving him of any nervousness he might have had. He watched the platform stop above him and as soon as it stopped he gracefully lept up to it landing lightly. The angel quivered burying her head in her knees and shielding her body with her wings. Small droplets of sweat and blood flowed down them. This one had been beaten more than the other had. Vegeta walked towards her. At the sound of his footsteps the angel slowly realized what was happening. Vegeta watched as she slowly unwrapped her wings exposing her lavender hair.

Oh No! It couldn't be! Vegeta thought to himself. She slowly raised her head to look at him.

"Bulma!" Vegeta quietly whispered walking over to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you." Bulma said softly.

"It's alright. I'm glad that I found you." Vegeta said wiping a small trail of blood from her face.

"Listen. My father plans on me killing you but you know that I can't do that. You have to help me. I plan on making it look like you're dead. I have a spell that will put you to sleep and wake at my command. You won't breath or move but you will live through me. My life energy will keep you alive. I promise I will be there to wake you." Vegeta explained. Bulma slightly nodded and smiled.

"Do it." She replied softly. Vegeta lightly placed his hand on her forehead and his fingertips began to glow a fiery red. The light lightly spread over her body. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Her breathing slowed to a small gasp and then stopped all together. She would be presumed dead. Vegeta felt her presence around him knowing that she was now living in him. He felt in a sense completed. The emptiness that lay in his heart was gone. It had been filled up. Vegeta lightly kissed Bulma on the lips and stood up. He lept from the platform and landed on the ground with a thud. He stepped forward and knelt before his father.

"It is done." He said.

"Very well." The platform lowered presenting the supposedly dead Bulma. "Good work my sons. My decision has been made. Come tomorrow and I will make it known. Now GO!"

Vegeta rose from his place and walked over to where Bulma was.

"I'll dispose of this filth." Vegeta said quickly grabbing her breaking her chains that once held her to the platform. He exited with her in his arms. As soon as he was out he flew towards the woods. Her head rested against his chest. Soon he stopped and set her down.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked brushing her hair back away from her face. She responded by taking in a sharp breath that her lungs had been begging for. She opened her eyes and looked around. Vegeta looked down at her. As soon as she was fully alert she wrapped her arms around his neck laughing happily.

"You did it!" she cried. Vegeta didn't answer. He just quietly held her.

"I'm very disappointed with my brother's actions to that other angel." Vegeta said softly. Bulma slightly pushed away from him.

"She was my sister. The only family I had left. She was sleeping at home when she was captured. Oh she was so beautiful. I'll miss her so." Bulma said softly. "She held a power all of her own and she taught me to use mine. I loved her dearly."

"What happened to the rest of your family. Vegeta asked. Bulma's heart sank. She had tried for many years to forget the horror of her past.

"My father was an archangel. He was a warrior that held a deep secret between him and my mother. I'm different from most angels. I hold a special power that my bloodline is able to sustain and control. My father was the holder of this power and when I was born...the ability was passed down to my sister and myself however mine seemed to be stronger than hers. My mother raised me considering that my father was always at war. She taught my sister how to use her power and my sister taught me. Well the day that my father was murdered he passed me his stored power making me twice as strong as I was before. Along with a small gem my mother gave me. It seems to help me control my power. I am still learning how to use it myself." Bulma explained. She untucked the small necklace from around her neck. The gem was blue and shone the color of her eyes. As she touched it her eyes began to glow as the gem did. She was in complete control of her own power.

"Amazing." Vegeta said. "But I don't understand. What happened to your mother and who murdered your father?" Bulma looked up at him.

"The man who killed my sister was my parents murderer. He has hunted my family down for centuries trying to diminish our growing ability. He was afraid that we would rise against him so one by one at your father's orders he killed them. All of them except me..." She paused. "...And I was there for every death. I saw them all beg for mercy and receive only a brutal killing. A slow suffering one at that. My sister and I always found a way out and since before I can remember he has came after us. He finally got my sister. He has been watching me...I know he has. I can sense him even now. It scares me." Vegeta touched her hand taking it in his own trying to comfort her. He now knew that it was Dracon who had set this all up and he hated him for it. Vegeta then noticed the gem Bulma had been holding seemed to glow brighter then it had before. Vegeta studied it for a moment and a realization came to him. She held the power of her realm. She was the holder of an unbelievable power as was he. Vegeta knew that when his father learned of this he would go after her to retrieve it. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma pulling her to him. Silently she sighed to herself and stared into his eyes.

In the bushes near-by Dracon sat watching them closely.

So...Vegeta tricked us with one of our own spells. He has truly betrayed us all. And it seems she's escaped me once again. I must have that power. Dracon slammed his fist into the ground as he watched. Soon Vegeta and Bulma were once again locked into a passionate kiss. Dracon sneered as their powers began to mix. Vegeta was surrounded in a red glow as Bulma was in a blue. They seemed to crash into each other forcing the other back. Dracon left then and there to tell his father of the news.

Vegeta soon pulled back and allowed Bulma to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her allowing her energy to flow through him. Then the sound of moving could be heard once again. Vegeta could tell that they were now gone but knew they were still close. He then saw his brother disappearing into the horizon.

"Oh NO!" Vegeta cried.

"Was that your brother?" Bulma asked shakily.

"Yes." Vegeta said growling to himself.

"He's the one who captured me and beat me!"

Vegeta's hatred grew as he realized that it was because of Dracon that Bulma had been hurt.

"He'll PAY!"

"Are you certain that's what you saw?" the Dark Lord questioned Dracon.

"Yes father. He betrayed us! He crossed over to their side!" Dracon said in a fake angered voice. The Devil hung his head in pity.

"It's a shame. He would have been a great leader. He had been my favorite. Pity...Dracon! Lead my army of darkness out and destroy Vegeta and every angel you can find, but bring me the fair lavender haired one you spoke of. I must have that gem then do with her what you wish." The Dark Lord commanded.

"Thank you father." Dracon replied. His father's response had indeed been the one he had expected except for one thing...

"Father. May I ask something of you?" Dracon asked.

"Speak boy! And be quick about it." The Devil replied.

"In order for your troops to be at their best I will need the royal gem to make them strong." Dracon waited silently hoping for the answer he wanted.

"You being the heir to the throne I must agree. You should have the strength to control it. Very well. I will grant you your request." The Lord answered.

"Yes Father. You will not be sorry." The Devil slowly slid the necklace off from around his neck and held it in his hand. It glowed slightly as he glanced down at it. He held it tightly and then slowly opened his hand letting it loose. The gem on the necklace slowly rose up and disappeared. It then reappeared around Dracon's neck.

"Now my empire is yours." With that said an eerie light engulfed Dracon and his pure madness spread across his being making rage like fire. His new power went to a darker place in the pit of his soul. He was not meant to hold such a power...

"VEGETA! STOP! You can't face him on your own!" Bulma's screams could be heard piercing the dark silence that had once spread across the sky. Vegeta and Bulma flew high above the Dark Realm in the misty blood red sky.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Vegeta yelled back at her.

"NO! He'll kill you Vegeta. An I couldn't bare that!" Bulma said touching his shoulder. Vegeta jerked away from her touch.

"What's wrong with you! Don't you realize that I'm trying to save you from him? When Dracon gets his hands on my father's gem it will be disaster for your people if I'm not there to intervene!" Vegeta snapped back at her. A look of rage spread across his face. Bulma had never seen him that way before.

"Vegeta please stay with me! Don't leave me." Bulma yelled. In all of his anger Vegeta's rage blinded him from reality. He turned towards her his eyes white. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear in them. She was truly afraid of him. Tears flowed freely down her face as sorrow crossed over Vegeta's. He quietly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to stop her crying.

"I'll be back for you. I promise. Go and find shelter in your own realm. Promise me you'll stay safe." Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta..." she started.

"PROMISE ME!" Vegeta yelled looking into her eyes.

"I promise." she said quietly. Vegeta trailed her jawbone with his finger. His thumb brushed her lips in a silent farewell.

I'll always be there to protect you. His mind told her. She heard his every word and then leaned forward close to his ear.

"Come back to me." Bulma whispered. Vegeta ran his fingers through her hair remembering how silky it felt in his hands...

I'll always be there to protect you. His mind told her. She heard his every word.

Slowly Vegeta released Bulma knowing that he had to leave, for if he didn't then he would never find the strength deep down to do it later.

"It's time for you to go." Vegeta said softly. Bulma nodded knowing that what lay ahead could be disaster for her and Vegeta. She didn't want to let go of him.

"Remember you promised you'd come back to me. I'll be waiting for you." Bulma flew away from Vegeta looking back, not wanting to forget him. She slowly turned and flew away into the darkness. Vegeta watched her leave wishing he could go with her and disappear. He wanted to escape all this hardship and let what happen happen, but Vegeta knew that he had to do this to protect Bulma.

As soon as she was out of sight Vegeta turned and took off towards home. He flew over the dark vast fields seeing no movement until he reached the royal grounds. Below Vegeta lied his father's greatest armies charging over the horizon devouring everything in its path. He knew where they were heading.

"Bulma..."

Bulma flew above the trees of the darker realm as fast as she possibly could. She glanced back to see if Vegeta had changed his mind. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. She slowly turned to face it wide-eyed and afraid. Before her charging was the entire enemies army.

"Oh NO!" she cried. Bulma realized that she had to warn her people of the oncoming danger. She quickly took off into her realm heading towards the royal grounds.

Vegeta stood hiding at the edge of the woods watching the many demons enter in search of victims.

"HE IS HERE! FIND HIM!" The leader commanded. Vegeta recognized that voice. He felt as though he knew him. Then he caught sight of him.

"Dracon?" he whispered. Dracon was adorned in black. He had once worn blue shorts like Vegeta's but now they were black and more cleanly made. A large cape had been draped over his shoulders. Under his cape Vegeta noticed that Dracon's wings were now down acting as a cape of their own. He had fastened them in the front by his tiny claws on his wings. Only his father, The Dark Lord, held himself in such a way. Then Dracon spun around to face Vegeta. He hadn't seen him yet but his sensed his presence. Vegeta examined him closely. His eyes were as black as the dark sky that had suddenly grown darker than it was before. He showed no emotion on his face whatsoever. In a way it reminded Vegeta of himself. The only other time Vegeta had ever seen those eyes was on the Demon he had fought earlier. They looked exactly like that. Empty and alone. Vegeta would never forget that look.

Just then a soldier stood next to him. Vegeta figured now would be a good time to make himself known. He quietly and gently reached out and grabbed the Demon's ankle causing him to fall to the ground.

"THERE!" Dracon yelled. In seconds Vegeta was surrounded and attacked. Luckily they were not a problem. Vegeta quickly lept up high above them all. As he came down he spun in the air kicking each of them hard in the face. Once again he took off back towards Bulma hoping to find her before it was too late. He took off fast climbing the hill and then he ran…but when he reached the top he wanted to turn back. An army of angels…Archangels, stood prepared to fight. Vegeta knew that he was not on safe ground. He could smell the sweet smell of battle. He could almost taste that essence of death and hatred. This was what Vegeta had been raised around and now an even greater battle had broken out. He wanted to be a part of it. Vegeta turned back to his side seeing them charge at him. He knew he had to leave. Quickly he flapped hard taking off from the ground. He had to find Bulma; he had to know she was safe. Vegeta flew over the many angels beneath him searching for his angel.

"VEGETA!" Instantly he looked up just in time to catch her.

"Bulma…" he whispered in her ear. His deep voice made her heart race. "Thank God you're safe."

"I saw them coming from a great distance away. I warned my people." Bulma explained wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. She felt that if she were to let him go she would lose him once more.

"Bulma, I was too late. Dracon possesses the power of my kingdom. He's on his way here to find me and most likely you as well. I have to fight him..." Vegeta spoke slowly trying to remain calm. As he looked down at her she disappeared from the safety of his arms.

"You are fast aren't you brother?" Vegeta spun around to see Dracon holding Bulma by the wrist.

"DRACON! LEAVE HER BE! THIS FIGHT DOES NOT CONCERN HER IN ANY WAY!" Vegeta cried.

"No brother, she is what this fight is all about. You are just not worthy to fight it. All I want is her. Her power will be very useful in the upcoming battle when I purge the light realm." Dracon said smirking.

"I'll never give you my power!" Bulma said struggling under his grasp. She reached up with her free hand and scratched him across his eye to his cheek bone.

"WHY YOU WENCH! MY FACE!" With that done Dracon threw her to the ground on her back. He held her down with his foot. The hidden sword he had concealed under his cape was torn from its holster and driven into her abdomen. A blood-curdling scream crossed the silence. Vegeta tried to stop him but found that he couldn't move. He was glowing a slight red.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dracon said evilly. Vegeta struggled trying to free himself. His legs were still frozen in place. An idea struck him as he brought his hands together in a desperate attempt to free himself. Dracon knew Vegeta well but he had not been expecting what was to happen next. Slowly Vegeta began to form an attack that would hopefully knock Dracon off guard long enough to free himself and grab Bulma.

Dracon knelt down still gripping the sword he had thrust through Bulma. Her screams had ceased to silent muffles of pain and tears had begun to fall from her eyes. Pain racked her frail body in horrid waves, each one more painful than the last. She now grit her teeth to stop from crying out.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this. Had you been more willing you wouldn't have had to suffer like this. Such a pity to see such a beautiful creature put to waste." Dracon ran his tongue up Bulma's neck to her cheek and up to her temple. Bulma cringed at his touch. She felt violated and dirty at his intentions. He made her want to gag. Her hands were bound by his making it almost impossible to move. She was trapped. Bulma suddenly felt as though she were being drained. Her power was slowly leaving her causing her to feel cold and empty. She looked up at Dracon who had an evil smirk on his face. He was the cause of all of this. He grasped her neck almost choking her yet allowing her to just barely breathe and stole her precious energy. Her pure power would make Dracon almost unstoppable...almost...

"You'll pay!" Vegeta screamed. He released the small amount of energy he had some how created knocking Dracon off of his feet. He then released Bulma as he fell to the ground stunned and blinded. Vegeta broke through his clear binds and quickly ran to Bulma's side. She was desperately clutching the base of the sword in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Her blood flowed over her hands and splashed onto the ground around her. Small trails of it flowed freely down her cheek from her mouth.

"Oh no." Vegeta whispered. "I have to move you. When Dracon recovers he'll kill us." he said a bit louder. He glanced around taking note of the war that raged on a few yards away. Bulma slightly nodded. Vegeta gripped the swords handle and cradled her head in his hand against his chest. He then quickly pulled the blood-covered sword out of her. Another horrid scream filled the muggy air. He then quickly slid his free hand under her knees. In one move he picked her up and took her off deeper into the woods. Bulma's breathing had slowed drastically and Vegeta felt her pulse grow weak. He was loosing her. Quickly he searched for a hiding place near the border of the realms. There was a small patch of fire bushes where he could hide her. He looked down at Bulma in his arms.

I don't have a choice. I have to leave her. Vegeta walked over to the patch and gently set her down.

"I have to go." Vegeta whispered.

"No! Stay..." he hushed her.

"I'll be back for you." he knelt down close to her whispering in her ear.

"No." she stammered. Vegeta brushed her cheek and slowly knelt in taking in the taste of her lips. She pressed closer to him deepening it feeling that perhaps this would be the last time she would ever feel his touch. Bulma suddenly felt warm all over. Her weakness was replaced by a new strength that had never been there. Her pain slowly ceased to almost nothing at all. She opened her eyes slowly and stared into Vegeta's who had been watching her. He pulled back lightly and smirked. Bulma's whole body trembled as she felt a new power flowing through her veins. Vegeta had spared her some of his own energy giving her a New Hope to live. Silently he stood up, turned, and walked away.

"NO! VEGETA! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Bulma screamed loud trying to bring him back. Vegeta tried to drown out her words. They pierced his heart almost forcing him to return to her, however his pride kept him from doing so.

"That was a nice shot brother. However it just assured your death. You will not be so lucky again." Dracon said landing in front of Vegeta.

"Why thank you. I seemed to think so." Vegeta said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Such tones are not allowed to your superiors." Dracon said standing up straight and proud.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta yelled in return.

"Hmm... My dear brother. You betrayed your own kind! When father heard the news I brought him he gave his true heir the throne and sent me to destroy you. And I plan on doing just that..." Dracon said smirking.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Vegeta replied with a bit of a smirk himself.

"Before I knew I couldn't have beaten you. But now...you'll be an easy victory." Dracon began to laugh as he turned a fiery red. His black cape began to blow in a mysterious wind as his eyes flashed an eerie red. Vegeta could feel his power level rising dramatically. He was much stronger than before. He was even stronger than Vegeta...

"Impossible!"

Bulma struggled to live as she found it very difficult to breathe. Dracon had stolen a good amount of her energy and even Vegeta's hadn't been enough for her to gain enough strength to heal herself completely. She was forced to wait until her body naturally built up the rest of her lost energy. She had to help Vegeta; she knew that alone he couldn't fight Dracon and live to see the next day. At that moment she could feel Vegeta's life energy battling to stay strong. She slowly brought her hand up to her necklace lightly rubbing the small blue stone finding some comfort in its glow. A new warm feeling crossed over her and her pain subsided very slowly. Her remaining power was drained leaving her empty of all strength. She was no longer gasping for the air that she craved and desperately needed. Glancing down Bulma noted that her injury had healed however when she tried to stand waves of agonizing pain racked her body once more causing her to shudder.

"NO! I will not let my weaknesses get the better of me." Bulma yelled in pure frustration at the fact that her legs would not cooperate with her at the moment. Bulma closed her eyes trying to regain her composure. Trying to seek out some form of inner strength that she could use to carry on. Her breathing began to calm to a more comfortable pace. Deep within her being she sensed the strange power that had haunted her her entire life and finally she was able to summon it…

Vegeta lay bloody on the ground. The battle had taken a sudden turn giving Dracon the upper hand upon him. Glaring down Dracon smiled evilly to himself. With the scent of victory flowing around him he knew that Vegeta had no chance of regaining his lost strength.

"Don't tell me you've given up already. And we've just only started! I had thought that you would have put up a better fight than this. Hmm... Pity really. What a waste of skill." Dracon charged up a small fire blast as he stood up. A smirk crossed his face, as he knew that he would finally be rid of this parasite that was trying to ruin his life. Finally he would be free…

A blaze of light suddenly flew from the bushes nearby engulfing Dracon in a blinding light. Bulma staggered out doing all she could to stand upright. Vegeta strained his body to see her. She was bathed in a blue aura, the light centering over her chest. The power seemed so strong, so familiar, so pure. Vegeta had sensed this power in himself many times yet was unable to use it. His whole life he had trained working towards the goal of acquiring it making it liable for his own use. He had never felt like he had ever drawn closer to its glory.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried running over kneeling beside him. "I don't have much time. Dracon will break free soon. Just stay quiet." Vegeta was too weak to deny her. Bulma reached up and carefully removed the necklace that had been given to her as a small child. The gem slightly glowed as she placed it around Vegeta's neck. He watched as its power slowly seeped into him joining his soul and energy together. The wounds on his body slowly began to heal and his strength was returned in full plus more. The blue aura grew around him as he stood up. This new power was over whelming and Vegeta found it hard to control. His sanity was slowly slipping away from him.

"Vegeta…" A voice whispered. He turned to it.

"I'm fine." Vegeta's voice had changed to an echoed whisp. It sounded almost unreal.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked brushing his cheek. Vegeta's face was cold. It was like his heart had stopped beating all together yet he lived. His face held no facial expression. He was just there staring emotionless at her.

Vegeta watched her feeling nothing. He knew her, yes, but felt as though he couldn't do anything to show what he felt. That was a how he had wanted to feel for many years.

"Run." Vegeta said simply. He knew that Dracon had awakened and couldn't have Bulma in his way. Not wanting to argue Bulma turned and ran. She felt weak and drained without her power causing her to stumble. Dracon found this to be a very good invitation. He had just recently recovered from her flare. He lept up from his place on the ground and changed quickly at Bulma grabbing her and holding her in front of himself as a form of protection.

"Using a weakling like that for protection? What makes you think that she will make a difference?" Vegeta said smirking.

"You won't let her die! She's what makes you weak!" Dracon yelled back wrapping his arm around her neck.

"What makes you so sure? I could easily kill her without a second thought." Vegeta replied smirking.

"But she's a key source of the other power!" Dracon said confused.

"Not without this…" Vegeta gently lifted the stone from his chest showing it to his brother.

"She couldn't have!" Dracon stammered out looking down at Bulma.

"I did…" Bulma replied smiling. "At lease now no matter what you do to me you'll never have it."

"YOU WENCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Dracon yelled. He jerked her closer towards him snapping her neck forward and then back. Vegeta remained still.

"Well if you don't care about her then you mind if I dispose of her…" Dracon smirked as Vegeta flinched undetected. Dracon's hand began to slightly glow as Bulma's face filled with fear. She knew what he would do to her now. He gripped her neck more tightly and her body began to grow numb. She quietly cried to herself.

Vegeta! She was confused. Why wasn't he helping her? PLEASE!

Do not fret. I will awaken you in due time…Bulma. Vegeta said mentally. Those were the last words she heard as she fell into a deep sleep. One that she may never wake from.

Vegeta scowled up at Dracon.

"You really are pathetic. Only those who are weak take pride in destroying those who are weaker than they." Vegeta said in disgust. Dracon growled deep within him.

"I thought you had feelings for this thing?" Dracon said throwing Bulma's limp body on the ground at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta glanced down at her knowing that if he reacted Dracon would know the truth behind the whole ordeal. He simply sneered.

"I have none of these 'feelings' that you speak of." Vegeta said crossing his arms and smirking. "Listen, if we're going to fight then let's get on with it, but if not then stop wasting my time with your nonsense."

"Very Well." Dracon said. Instantly his power level began to climb high above Vegeta's not stopping. Vegeta simply stood before him waiting patiently for his completion.

An eerie red aura surrounded Dracon as he let out a scream allowing his power to release from deep inside. The gem around his neck glowed brightly nearly blinding Vegeta in its fury however he stood unmoving obviously unimpressed.

The light slowly died down and Dracon was revealed. His eyes were a deep blood red and his cape had been tossed away revealing his tense body. The power within him was radiated off of his body in sickening waves spilling raw energy at Vegeta's feet around Bulma. Vegeta watched him closely fully alert prepared for anything, except for what had happened. Burrowed in Dracon's upper chest was the gem he had been wearing around his neck. The power of that stone was now coursing through Dracon's blood causing it to grow stronger even as they stood there. This would make things a bit more complicated…much more complicated.

"Now brother! It is your turn. Show me your 'awesome' power!" Dracon's voice was now wavy like Vegeta's had become.

Vegeta glared at him baring his teeth and growling at the fact that he had been mocked. NO one mocked him and lived. He would except his brother's challenge…

Vegeta bent low to a fighting stance smirking. He wasn't aware of the full extent of this new power but he would soon find out.

Vegeta was surrounded by a red aura not yet using the power of the gem he wore. His power level rose to its extremity without the use of the stone however by his command it too began to power up. The gem's power was released into Vegeta's blood allowing it to join his already enormous power. His red aura began to change flinching from red to blue back to red again. Soon in one burst of fury Vegeta was surrounded by the same blue aura that had once surrounded Bulma. The gem around Vegeta's neck soon burrowed itself into his chest just as Dracon's had. Vegeta's ebony eyes turned a pure white as his rage took over his logic and reasoning. He stood completely transformed before Dracon who now had crossed his arms and planted a huge smirk of amusement on his face.

"Impressive." Dracon said frowning. "Now let's see you use it."

"Very well." Vegeta replied. Instantly both he and Dracon disappeared from view. Vegeta, instead of directly attacking his brother he passed him stopping momentarily at Bulma's side. He quickly grabbed her and flew to the edge of the woods near there and gently set her in one of the bushes. Its golden leaves cradled her in its grasp out of harms way. He quickly flew back to where Dracon had yet to reappear. It took Vegeta a few moments to lock onto Dracon's power level. Just as he did however Dracon appeared before him and charged up a small deadly blast and aimed it for Vegeta's head. Vegeta cocked his head to the side dodging the energy by mere inches. A smirk spread across Vegeta's face as he quickly lept up from his position with the intentions of attacking Dracon head on. Vegeta clenched both fists tightly bringing them together above his head. Energy bolts connected his hands causing the light to grow. As Vegeta drew closer to Dracon he slammed down upon him releasing the light of his fury to engulf him. He then lept back out of the blast's way. The last thing he needed was to be destroyed by his own attack. Dracon brought both hands up palm out in an attempt to block it. He grabbed the raw energy and threw it away destroying the small knoll that was once behind him. He lept at Vegeta prepared to throw a punch at him but hit nothing but air. Filled with a deep frustration Dracon cried out and smashed a near-by boulder.

"What's the matter? Am I just too fast for you?" Vegeta taunted laughing out loudly. He was now sitting on a small, rounded hill. Dracon growled and bared his teeth.

"That's it! NO MORE GAMES!" Dracon yelled his fury exploding as the ground around them began to quake. Mist covered the ground now and Vegeta lost sight of Dracon.

Before Vegeta was aware of what happened he was brutally being attacked by Dracon head on. He was hammered with such a powerful force it sent his body into fierce spasms. Dracon never showed mercy. Not once. Just as he had been trained to do. For this reason Vegeta admired him.

Soon after, Dracon lept off of Vegeta from his onslaught. His ragged breaths filled the silence around them. Vegeta had been injured quite badly. Slowly he stood up holding his arm tightly obviously now broken. The sounds of his bones cracking rang in his ears. Pain shot through his entire body, but still he stood tall.

"You look tired. Have I worn you out Vegeta?" Dracon said smirking.

"Not at all. I am simply warming up." Vegeta said more confident than he really felt.

"I highly doubt that, brother. Something tells me that you aren't so sure of yourself. Let this end!" Dracon planned on taking advantage of Vegeta's weakness and soon was surrounded by a black aura. He called upon all the power he could muster. The sky grew blacker than the blackest night that had ever fallen upon them. An eerie fog rolled in clouding up Vegeta's already blurry vision. His arms came up from where he had rested them and weakly stretched them into a defensive position. His wings wrapped themselves around his body. He knew it wouldn't offer much protection but was aware that there was nothing else he could do.

Black lightning shot down from Dracon's hands as he brought them together. His eyes looked as though the electricity were shooting through them. His power manipulated his dark heart causing it to now have complete control over his emotions. His power now fed off of his evil desires.

"Dracon! You don't want to do this. You'll destroy both of the realms leaving you nothing to control or thrive over!" Vegeta cried trying to stop him.

"Yes, but I'll finally be rid of you!" Dracon yelled laughing. The ball of raw energy he had been creating was much bigger than himself. He would destroy them and everything that Vegeta had ever known.

"Why?" Was Vegeta's only reply.

Dracon smirked at him and anger soon followed.

"You are so naïve! All my life everything I have done I did to please father yet it was never enough. He ALWAYS demanded more of me. You were always the favorite of him. He never pressured you, never tortured you, never…beat you into something that you were not. YOU were the 'chosen one.' You never experienced torture from him. You never had to live up to certain expectations because you were so much stronger than I was. You never needed royal training to become as powerful as the Dark Lord should be. I was the ROYAL HEIR NOT YOU! I will never truly hold this kingdom until you die! And here we stand Vegeta! Here we stand finally with victory smiling down upon me!" Dracon said proudly.

"All of this over that! YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE THE THRONE! You have all the dark energy of our realm." Vegeta said trying to make him realize.

"NO! YOU DO! You hold it. All of it. I simply have the token with a sample of what you possess. You just can't use the power without the stone." Dracon said. "Now I will destroy you and finally be able to die in peace." Dracon reached back to gather up his strength and released the ball of energy. It hurtled towards Vegeta at incredible speeds but to him everything seemed to play in slow motion. Vegeta voided his mind from reality attempting to greet death with an open mind finding peace. His mind wandered back to his horrid childhood. Dracon had said that Vegeta's life had been easy compared to his own. Dracon was never aware of what he went through. Nights spent locked in cages in dark, damp, dungeon, rooms. Shackled to the walls and beaten for not meeting his father's quota. Never had his life been as easy as he was told it had been. Soon his horrid images of his past were swept away and those of his times with Bulma came forth.

Vegeta's memories were blinded out as Dracon's energy came in contact with him. He strained to stand under its assault. He could hear himself scream and his muscles tense as he slowly was driven back. The energy burnt at his flesh causing his pain to increase. Death's hand would soon pass over him.

Suddenly Vegeta's pain diminished. A cool breeze washed over the fire on his body causing it to cease and disappear. Vegeta opened his eyes still feeling the pressure of the blast attacking him. Soft hands now explored his wounds healing them with a cooling wind. Vegeta could feel a cool breath on his neck that came up to his ear.

"Vegeta…" a voice said softly. He knew instantly who it was.

"Bulma, but how?" Vegeta asked. Soon a shimmery blue light appeared in front of him and slowly took shape of Bulma.

My conscience has been reaching out to you and finally you opened yourself up allowing me to enter your soul. I haven't much time but I know that you are in need of help or you may die. I will not let that happen. Let me help. Bulma circled behind Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and a smooth melody began ringing in his ears.

Dracon's energy was nearly spent as he pulled the last of it for his use. He held nothing back for if this was the end then he wanted to be the cause. His energy was now drained completely and knew that if Vegeta had possibly survived this then Dracon was doomed. He had no power left for defense but it was not likely that Vegeta would live.

The great ball of energy still beat into Vegeta gaining strength in its fury. Dracon watched on laughing knowing that Vegeta had lost until the tides turned. Dracon's attack suddenly began to crack and break apart. A bright golden light began to break through and soon it shattered the evil around it. Vegeta stood up under it all holding his hands forward. Smoke lightly rose all around them as Vegeta stood up straight. Dracon looked closely at him and noticed that he had changed slightly. Shimmery white wings were opaque over Vegeta's own black wings. Dracon knew whose wings those were.

"No! It can't be possible!" Dracon stumbled back in shock. "How?"

"I am the holder of the greatest power known to our kind. I cannot be beaten!" With that said Vegeta charged at Dracon fist first. Dracon had no time to respond in anyway. Vegeta had moved undetectably and before he knew it Vegeta had stopped before him. Pain slowly shot through Dracon's body as he glanced down to see Vegeta's hand through his chest.

Vegeta could feel Dracon's heart beating in his hand. It was a powerful sensation knowing that he held his brother's life. Dracon looked down at him with fear.

"Ve…ge…ta!" he sputtered out his mouth filled with blood. "Please!"

"Goodbye brother." Vegeta's hand began to glow inside of Dracon and soon he released the energy causing Dracon's evil heart to explode. His now lifeless body fell to the ground dead. The fight was over and Vegeta had won.

Vegeta was exhausted; the new power he had acquired had used all of his strength to control it. And now he possessed both of the powers that he had been working for. Vegeta glanced down at his bloody hand rolling the red stone that he had torn from Dracon's flesh over and over feeling its power. He then raised it to his own chest to allow it to meld with himself. He had been waiting to feel its power for ages and now he would finally experience it.

A new verge of power now surged through him replacing his own. The blue stone on his chest was now a dark purple almost as dark as his own hair. Vegeta had never felt so strong and alive, but he knew what had to be done. Vegeta walked over to the bushes that held Bulma softly in its branches. Her hair was sprawled out around her and her face-felt cold to Vegeta's touch. Her lips were a slight purple from lack of oxygen. She wasn't breathing.

"Bulma?" Vegeta said frightfully quiet. He leaned down and checked her for a pulse. There was none…

"Oh no! Bulma!" Vegeta gently lifted her up holding her close. He had overlooked this. With Dracon dead Bulma would be as well due to the fact that she was living off of his life source like she had been with Vegeta when he had cast this same spell on her before. Now that Dracon was dead Bulma had nothing to live off of.

"No please wake up Bulma!" Vegeta rocked back and forth with her in his arms trying to find comfort with her presence. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Slowly a tear began to form on Vegeta's eye. It rolled down his cheek landing on her lips and rested there. Soon more followed. Vegeta's thoughts were of nothing else but Bulma. He didn't care that he possessed all the power of both realms or that he was now the Dark Lord of his own realm. All he cared about was Bulma.

Vegeta's chest suddenly began to glow, but he ignored it. Still tears fell down on her face. The light around Vegeta now began to grow as the purple stone began to separate leaving the red stone to Vegeta. The white wings on Vegeta disappeared as the blue stone left him planting itself in Bulma's chest. Vegeta looked down and now noticed that Bulma had been engulfed by a bright blue aura.

"What?" Vegeta asked himself trying to find the answer.

The light soon died down and Bulma took in a sharp but deep breath. She stirred but not fully regained consciousness.

Bulma. Vegeta's mind kept saying over and over making sure that this was really happening. She was alive. His heart found relief.

"LOOK THERE!" Vegeta heard voices behind him and felt the presence of more beings like Bulma. Quickly he scooped her up in his arms and flew away with her disappearing into the night.

**THE END**


End file.
